BNHA Quirk Ideas
by Mashmallow Titan
Summary: Quirk Ideas I've come up with. These range from hero-type quirks to utterly redundant quirks. Feel free to use one for a character/story. Feel free to also send me any Quirk ideas you yourself have come up with. Update one quirk a day.
1. Solar Flare

**QUIRK: **Solar Flare

**TYPE: **Accumulation

**DESCRIPTION: **By soaking up the sun's energy, the user is able to store solar energy inside themselves. With this solar energy, the user can become as hot as the literal sun; becoming something akin to a solar flare. The user is able to alter their core and outer temperature to slightly hot, or to extreme heats. As well as shoot out solar energy, move at incredible speeds, and can set things on fire or melt via touch.

**DRAWBACKS: **The hotter or faster the user goes, the more energy is used up. No sun energy equals no powers. If low on sun energy, the user becomes lethargic and slow. User also must keep watch on body temperature, for while they have high residence to heat, if exposed to extreme temperatures for a long period of time, it can affect them. User must also bask out in direct sunlight to recharge.


	2. Toy Weapon

**QUIRK:** Toy Weapon

**TYPE:** Emitter

**DESCRIPTION:** The user is able to convert any toy weapon, such as a knife, gun, or sword, into an authentic weapon via touch. For example, if the user were to pick up a plastic toy sword with all five fingers, the sword can turn into a real life deadly sword. The moment they let go the affect ceases.

**DRAWBACKS:** Must be held with all five fingers to occur. This Quirk only effects toys/plastic objects. The user must also have an understanding of the material they want and the weapon itself. For example; if the user got a Nerf gun, and converted it into a legitimate gun, they must have a knowledgeable understanding of how guns work, what materials are used, and how they work for it to properly work. If the user only knows what material is used, than the Nerf gun will adapt those features, but will not be able to fire.


	3. Perception Manipulation

Quirk Idea from Jack Harper1

**QUIRK: **Perception Manipulation

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **User is able to manipulation another's perception of either themselves, the user, or their surroundings. Allowing them to create hallucinations, make themselves or objects appear invisible, or alter someone's point of view. Can only be used whilst the users target is within their eyesight.

**DRAWBACKS: **Overuse can cause headaches, or at worse, migraines. Sometimes can cause dry eyes.


	4. Internal Temperature

**QUIRK: **Internal Temperature

**TYPE: **Transformation

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to literally alter their body's internal temperature to as high as 50 degrees Celsius, and as low as -40 degrees Celsius without harm to the body.

**DRAWBACKS: **While the users body is adapt at easily handling extreme high or low temperatures, having their body in, for an example, a high state in already hot temperatures, can overheat/overwhelm the body, thus causing harm. For high temperatures, the user's body fat is burned up significantly, can for low temperatures, the body uses up a lot of energy to store fat; thus making them sluggish the lower the temperature.


	5. Pain Taker

**QUIRK: **Pain Taker

**TYPE: **Transformation

**DESCRIPTION: **The user can, via touch, take away someone pain. The padding in their hands are extra soft, allowing for the flow of pain easily transferable. Whilst the other has their pain taken away, the user feels all of it. The can take away minimal pain, enough for both of them to get by, or can take all of their pain.

**DRAWBACKS: **If the user takes too much pain, it can put their body under tremendous stress.


	6. Fortune

Quirk Idea from Imya

**QUIRK: **Fortune

**TYPE: **Emitter & Accumulation

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to skewer probabilities in their favour by subconsciously spending "Luck" to initiate a kinetic reaction around them. The effects range from minute and simplistic, such as the enemies shoes becoming loose and untied, to firearms jamming when aimed at the user. The amount of "luck" used is proportional to how big the effect is and higher concentrations of adrenaline in the users system to prompt bigger reactions. Whilst in effect, the user exhales a thin mist that changes colour according to how much "luck" or "bad luck" the user has, ranging from bright gold to dark purple.

**DRAWBACKS: **The user cannot control how much "luck" is used and what effects it'll create. So for example, if a gun is aimed at the user, they don't know if it'll jam, if something or someone will intervene, if they'll trip; etc. A second drawback is that if too much "good luck" is used up, "bad luck" occurs, directly affecting the user. In order to prevent any "bad luck" from occurring and using up their "good luck" the user must recharge normally.


	7. Damage Absorption

Quirk idea by Jack Harper 1

**QUIRK: **Damage Absorption

**TYPE: **Accumulation

**DESCRIPTION: **The user's body can absorb damage directed towards their body, and convert it into energy. The energy is stockpiled and can be used to either enhance the user's capabilities, or to simply release it as a shock wave.

**DRAWBACKS: **The user has a higher than average durability, however, there is still a limit to the amount of damage the user can take before the body is strained and severely injured. There's also a limit to how much energy the user can release before their body is effected.


	8. Luminescent

To Random Nerd; Not to be offensive, but how is that relevant? If any of us were to take into consideration every single anime, manga, TV show, book, movie, comic, there'd legit be nothing. These quirks are ideas I've come up with or have come across and have converted them to work in the bnha universe.

**QUIRK: **Luminescent

**TYPE: **Emitter & Accumulation

**DESCRIPTION: **The user can illuminate either their entire body or parts of their body in a soft pale white glow. The user can also create small balls of light and let them sit like pathways of light.

**DRAWBACKS: **The user is limited by how much energy is stored. The user charges up naturally, and thus is limited. To create small balls, especially multiple times, is taxing.


	9. Equilibrium

**QUIRK: **Equilibrium

**TYPE: **Mutant

**DESCRIPTION: **User literally can balance on anything.

**DRAWBACKS: **None


	10. Tattoo

**QUIRK: **Tattoo

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user can bring to life the ink on their skin. For example, the user can temporarily draw something on their skin with ink and bring it to life and control it. Both temporary and permanent (tattoos) work on the user.

**DRAWBACKS: **There are drawbacks for both temporarily and permanent ink art. For temporary, the user can change it every day, however, the ink is easy to remove. And if there is a break in the ink on the skin, it won't come to life properly. For permanent ink creatures, the user is limited to what and how many they have tattooed on them, however, the ink themselves cannot be destroyed easily on the user. However, for both, if the art is destroyed in battle off of the skin; depending on how severe, it won't return to the user.


	11. Calm

**QUIRK: **Calm

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **Within a ten meter radius, the user can distribute a calming aura that can calm down anyone or anything for as long as that person is in the area of effect.

**DRAWBACKS: **It doesn't change a persons mind or goal severely. It merely calms them from any extreme emotions such as anger, rage, fear, sadness.


	12. Mild Weather Manipulation

**QUIRK: **Mild Weather Manipulation

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user can cause and control minor weather events; such as sunshine, light rain, fog/mist, winds, thunder, cloudy days, and light snow.

**DRAWBACKS: **Emotions play a huge factor. However, they cannot control huge weather events. Using their quirk for long duration require intense focus.


	13. Molten Steel

**First of all, I'd just like to point out something. In regard to people messaging me saying that Chapter 3 is just like Camie's Quirk. Camie's quirk, in the actual BNHA info, says that her Quirk, whilst producing illusions, are merely auditory and visual illusions that she creates from her breathe. Chapter 3's Quirk, however, while the same in nature, is different. Chapter 3's quirk affect the victims brain; causing illusions that affect all five senses to the point of appearing completely invisible. All of this while simply being in the users line of sight. **

**With all of you spamming me complaining that it's "basically Camie's quirk", then where is your complaining about Deku's quirk just copying every single DC and Marvel hero that has super human strength?**

**"But wait!" you cry, "****_Deku _****was given it! He breaks his bones! He had to learn his strength!" **

**So? By the exact same logic you're all spamming my inbox with, Deku's powers are "just like their's". Like super human strength isn't already cliche. **

**This is literally the Boku no Hero Academia universe we're dealing with here; where ****_billions_**** of people have quirks. Not every single quirk is going to be 100% original. Jesus you might as well cry and scream because two different people share the same elemental powers even though they can do two completely different things. **

**So with that out of the way, stop spamming my inbox with stupid complaints.**

**QUIRK: **Molten Steel

**TYPE: **Transformation

**DESCRIPTION: **The user can turn their body, or parts of it, into molten steel. Becoming as hot as 1370 degrees Celsius, as strong as steel and burning hot. Hot enough that with a single touch they can set things on fire. This can work as both a defense and offence.

**DRAWBACKS: **User must consume large amounts of iron (not literal iron, like red meats) and while they are used to high temperatures, if activated for long periods of time, they run the risk of overheating.


	14. Fragrance

**To those who have ideas, can you inbox me them and not add them to the comments please? It's just that typically I like to discuss some quirk ideas and work them in a way so that I can post them for others to view and use. **

**QUIRK: **Fragrance

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user can literally alter their own scent to anything they wish and however mild or strong they wish it to be.

**DRAWBACKS: **The user must have smelt the scent before they can copy it into their own. They can only do one scent at a time. There is no time limit.


	15. Tungsten Bones

**Quirk Idea by Jack Harper1**

**QUIRK: **Tungsten Bones

**TYPE: **Transformation

**DESCRIPTION: **The user can turn their entire skeletal structure, or parts of their bones, into tungsten. Can be used as both offensive and defensive, and their bones become stronger than that of a diamond. Their attacks become stronger and can do more damage.

**DRAWBACKS: **Skin breaks easily due to the impact and bone makeup. The user weighs much more when activated and their movement becomes sluggish and slow; limiting movement. If there bones do break, it takes longer to heal due to their chemical makeup.


	16. Aura Perception

**QUIRK: **Aura Perception

**TYPE: **Mutation

**DESCRIPTION: **The user can see all aura's of all living things things. For humans, each aura is shaped differently depending on their individuality. Their colours change depending on their mood, emotions, and can react openly to other to things like an open book. With this the user can literally read a person.

**DRAWBACKS: **The person or animal must be within eye sight to detect and read their aura. They cannot turn it off.


	17. Invisible Projection

Quirk Idea by Dialga213

**QUIRK: **Invisible Projection

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user can create any object for their own purposes; invisible to all but them. For example, they can create a bicycle, invisible, and they'd be able to see and interact with it. Other people are also able to interact with it, but due to being invisible to their senses they cannot use it, or even touch it.

**DRAWBACKS: **The user can only react a certain amount depending on complexity and size. Example; the user can create a bike, a small block, a shoe, a hammer, but because they're all small simple items it's not as taxing. If they were to attempt to create multiple large items the user will become more exhausted quicker. The items in question also only last for a certain amount of time depending on their size and complexity before disappearing.


	18. Force

Guys, why ya'll asking me permission to take the Idea and use them as your own? This is the whole point of this fanfic; take to your hearts content.

Also, I'll say this a second time, if you have a quirk idea MESSAGE ME PRIVATELY. It's really difficult and annoying going through my emails to all these reviews and having to shift through reviews and quirk ideas and then leave them sitting there as I sort through them. It's just so much easier through private message; so that I can also TALK to you. Pls.

Quirk Idea by Dr. Gale

**QUIRK: **Force

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to generate kinetic energy through sonic means and launch it in the form of a push of various degrees, or a wave or shock wave. This is done through focus points, typically on the hand of fingers. The user can also control how strong or how little energy they wish to discharge. Whether it be small and non-lethal, or large wide-scale for multiple targets.

**DRAWBACKS: **The quirk or user aren't exempt from Newtons three laws of motion. If the user used a larger push/wave, they will be pushed back as well with equal force. To help counter this, the user can release an equal force in the opposite direction to maintain stance. Due to force literally pulsing through their hands, their body is in a constant worn state and typically experiences aches and tingling sensations up their arms. And, worse case, migraines from large scale attacks. Large scale attacks, can also lead to bone fractures and breaks. As well as muscle tears.


	19. Blue-Ringed Octopus

**QUIRK: **Blue-ringed Octopus

**TYPE: **Emitter & Mutant

**DESCRIPTION: **The user, from their fingers up to their shoulders, have dull blue rings. These rings flare and glow bright blue when the user releases venom through their hands; the same venom as a Blue Ringed Octopus. This venom, not needing a puncture, merely needs to touch human skin to take affect.

**DRAWBACKS: **The user cannot control how much venom they release, it's always the same dosage as the octopus. The user, however, isn't immune to their own venom outside of their arms. Often accidentally infecting themselves by accident in sleep or when they're younger. There isn't a limit to how much venom they can use per day, but often don't due to the severity of their venom.


	20. Reflective Watching

**QUIRK: **Reflective Watching

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user can, via touch, see through any and all mirrors, glass, and reflective surfaces within 50 meters.

**DRAWBACKS: **If the surface is glass, but it's reflective (see through), the user cannot see clearly. It's their minds eye that sees through, so there body becomes stationary whilst their quirk is in activation.


	21. Edit

Quirk Idea by sterling01

**QUIRK: **Edit

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to alter or "edit" anything on an object or living being. Ranging from size, colour, sound, placement, position, or appearance, they can alter. Only applies to small, minor, or mild altering, and nothing complex.

**DRAWBACKS: **The user can only alter or edit things that they know of. For example, if the user cannot see, or doesn't know the exact sound or shape of something, it cannot be done. They also cannot alter anything large-scale; being both size and/or number of altered things. With each altered object/being, the time limit is shortened by a minute. All altered things are only temporary.


	22. Burning Bright

Quirk Idea by Remzal Von Enill

**QUIRK: **Burning Bright

**TYPE: **Mutant

**DESCRIPTION: **The user's skin is bronze in colour, allowing the body to respond positively to heat. Once the body reaches temperatures of over 37 degrees celsius, the user can perform at a higher rate. Such as enhanced speed, strength, durability. All increase in relation to heat.

**DRAWBACKS: **There's no off button, it's always on. While they don't feel pain from the rise in heat, and actually have a high heat durability naturally, they are still prone to hyperthermia. The highest there body can reach before suffering and/or shutting down is 75-80 degrees celsius. They also have trouble in winter or in colder climates.


	23. Forest Avatar

Quirk Idea by Devonte316

**QUIRK: **Forest Avatar

**TYPE: **Mutant/Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user can control any and all plant life around them, make them grow bigger or small, or birth new plants into the Earth, by using their own body as a source of nutrients. This is done by the user them self absorbing copious amount of sunlight and consuming a lot of water daily.

**DRAWBACKS: **While the user isn't effected if they cannot consume enough water or absorb enough sunlight, it will effect the flora life if they were to use there Quirk. For example, if they were to attempt to manipulate flora life with little amount of sunlight and water, not only will it barely work, but it can also impact the user.


	24. Reject

**QUIRK: **Reject

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to convert anything back to its original state. Like broken objects, injuries, damage, etc. This can easily be mistaken as healing when done on a living person.

**DRAWBACKS: **User cannot use it on multiple things at once. The user must have a basic understanding of the structure to revert it, and thus, the larger and more complex it is, the more taxing it is.


	25. Seraph

**QUIRK: **Seraph

**TYPE: **Mutant

**DESCRIPTION: **The user has six large feathered wings. These wings are flyable and soft to the touch. However, these wings can turn as sharp as steel. becoming both a offensive and defensive weapon.

**DRAWBACKS: **They're legit wings, therefore they cannot be shrunk or disappear. The're there 24/7 and are very large. Turning the users wings into a weapon has a time limit depending on if it's for one wing for a brief second, or all six for a long duration.


	26. Freeze

Quirk Idea by anonymica

**QUIRK: **Freeze

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to freeze the time of an object. An example would be a clock, a running motor, an object affected by the laws of motion, or any objected affected by their surroundings ex. wind.

**DRAWBACKS: **In order to activate, the user must initiate permanent skin contact. The bigger the object, the higher need for concentration. Cannot work on anything living or in possession of tissue, blood, or anything living.


	27. Lammergeir

Quirk Idea by Cottonmouth25

**QUIRK: **Lammergeir (Bearded Vulture)

**TYPE: **Mutant

**DESCRIPTION: **The user's body is like that of a Bearded Vulture. In addition to providing the user with functional wings and talons, their stomach contains powerful acids that allow them to digest bones & diseased flesh without obtaining sickness or infections. They can also projectile-vomit as an offensive/defensive weapon. The more noxious their last meal, the more powerful the acid.

**DRAWBACKS: **Their digestive system is reinforced against the user's powerful stomach acid. However, the rest of their body isn't. Any internal damage could cause fatal consequences if the stomach is somehow ruptured. Additionally, due to the nature of their body, flight is mostly limited to soaring as they'll rapidly tire if they start flapping.


	28. Keratin

Quirk Idea by Cottonmouth25

**QUIRK: **Keratin

**TYPE: **Transformation

**DESCRIPTION: **The user has full control over the properties of the keratin in their body, such as hair and nails. They can form horns, claws, and other tools by changing the shape, length, hardness, etc. The degree to which they can alter each property can be increased with intensive training.

**DRAWBACKS: **With overuse, their hair is prone to shedding, and their nails can become brittle and easily broken. To help compensate, the hair and nails grow faster than average.


	29. Cubozoa

Quirk Idea by Cottonmouth25

**QUIRK:** Cubozoa (Box jelly fish)

**TYPE: **Emitter & Mutant

**DESCRIPTION: **The users hair is made up of thread-like tentacles identical to those of a box jellyfish, including the stinging cnidoctyes. The venom released is very dangerous and can easily kill if more than one stinger is applied on target. The user can make their hair stand on end or spread out in different directions, but nothing more than that.

**DRAWBACKS: **The cnidoctyes will not fire on contact when applied on the users own skin. However, the user isn't completely immune if the venom penetrates their internal system. Regardless, they do have a higher tolerance than others. Due to their toxicity, they can become a danger to passerby.


	30. Swap

Quirk Idea by sterlin01

**QUIRK: **Swap

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to swap any two objects at a time. An example would be to swap a villains knife with a banana. As long as both items are within sight.

**DRAWBACKS: **Cannot work on living beings. And can only swap two objects at a time. Excessive use caused dizziness, and possible nausea


	31. Supernova

Quirk Idea by Cross

**QUIRK: **Supernova

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user can shoot balls of light or "stars", as well as emit a blinding light for a split second as an advantage. The user is also able to reinforce objects such as bullets, knives, armor with "stars" that causes a burning affect when upon contact.

**DRAWBACKS: **The more the user uses, the warmer, or hotter, the user feels. This serves as a warning, for the hotter the user gets, the closer they get to becoming a literal "supernova". Though this isn't suicidal. It's akin to a release of energy.


	32. Babylon Call

Quirk Idea by shadowwriter01

**QUIRK: **Babylon Call

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user emits a loud disturbing cry that disrupts the perception centers of the brain of everyone within hearing distance. The closer they are, the more longer lasting and devastating the effect. Those affected loose their equilibrium, and loose the ability to read, speak, and write for as long as five hours depending on proximity and mental durability.

**DRAWBACKS: **Whilst the quirk affects ones perception, they can still think clearly, though sometimes dazed. Meaning, they can still fight. The quirk can also be interrupted by louder noises or noise frequency of the same or louder frequency. Though those already affected don't magically become cured if a noise frequency is heard afterwards. This can also be disrupted by water, or simply covering the ears.


	33. Powerpuff

Quirk Idea by kyuubigan

**QUIRK: **Powerpuff

**TYPE: **Transformation?

**DESCRIPTION: **The user gains a massive boost in speed, stamina, and strength as long as they hold their breath.

**DRAWBACKS: **It all depends on the users lung capacity. They can train over time to increase it. The more often they hold their breath at a time, the shorter the amount of time is they have this boost. Overuse causes dizziness and breathlessness.


	34. Sonar

**QUIRK: **Sonar

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user, like a bat or dolphin, is able to send out sonar signals. While not blind or impaired, they can use this to gain information from long distances, especially subtle information, and to help manoevoure in the dark or underwater.

**DRAWBACKS: **Whilst activated, they are vulnerable to loud sounds or high frequencies. The more they frequently use their sonar within a day, the larger the headache they receive.


	35. Courage

**QUIRK: **Courage

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **Via touch the user can give someone courage that last up to three minutes by increasing their adrenaline. This can also give the affected person heightened strength and mild immunity to pain, but not beyond the capability of the human body

**DRAWBACKS: **Due to it being influenced by adrenaline, once the three minutes are up, those affected typically feel weak and shaky. If the user constantly uses their quirk, they too become affected by the over stimulation of adrenaline.


	36. Bio-luminescent

**QUIRK: **Bioilluminescence

**TYPE: **Mutant

**DESCRIPTION: **The user has specific pores around their body that produce higher concentrations of a chemical, causing said pores to glow in the dark. Depending on the user's linage and genetics, the colour may vary.

**DRAWBACKS: **It cannot be turned off.


	37. Error

Quirk Idea by steroling01

**QUIRK: **Error

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **Via touch, the user is able to disrupt the natural working order in anything. Such as electrical, quirks, motors, for at max three minutes. Once the user has touched that object, their quirk is activated for the whole three minutes, even once there touch leaves.

**DRAWBACKS: **Any errors cannot be undone until three minutes is up.


	38. Bard

Quirk Idea by Silvan Sagevale

**QUIRK: **Bard

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user has a natural gift with music, including singing and playing various musical instruments. As such, when used in combat, the music sung or played by the user has various physical and psychological effects on the listener depending on the type. Example; if the bard played something fast paced and motivational, the listener will feel motivated and/or confident. If the user plays emotional, saddened music, the listener will feel down and depressed. The user can also, in a sense, help convey emotions this way in a more empathetic way. Playing instruments gives a stronger effect, especially if the user sings as well.

**DRAWBACKS: **While having a natural gift, the user still needs to learn how to play and use musical instruments, as well as play then as any other person would. Concentration is required for their quirk effective, for playing any music at any time won't have an effect unless the user concentrates for a specific effect to occur. While learning their quirk during younger years, the user will have a small lung capacity.


	39. Stockpile

Quirk Idea by fatwhiteguy

**QUIRK: **Stockpile

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to absorb another's physical strength and/or speed, and stockpile it internally within themselves. But there's a time limit to how long this stockpile lasts. For example, if they absorbed a normal persons strength, it'd last them at least half an hour. If they absorbed from someone incredibly powerful, like All Might, it'd only be for a minute. The stronger the person, the less time they can stockpile.

**DRAWBACKS: **The user's body is also limited. If they absorb from All Might, as an example, and their body isn't strong enough to handle it, it can have damaging effects on the user. If the user also repeatedly absorbs from others within a short amount of time, their body becomes exhausted and drained as one would during an intense workout.


	40. Translation

**QUIRK: **Translation

**TYPE: **Mutation?

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to understand and speak any language fluently after hearing it once. This only applies to spoken languages.

**DRAWBACKS: **The user cannot translate written languages, even if they can fluently speak it. Any written language, or alphabet, they must learn naturally.


	41. Sensation

**QUIRK: **Sensation

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to, via touch, make another person or animal experience different sensations. Such as pain, fear, nervousness, nausea, pleasure, etc.

**DRAWBACKS: **The user needs to be familiar with different hormones and the body's chemical makeup of said hormones. If not, and the appropriate level isn't met, it can either not work or have different effects.


	42. Dream Walker

**QUIRK: **Dream Walker

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **Once per night, the user can walk into and experience someone else's dreams. They can interact and influence the dream around them, but not fully alter the dream itself. For example, if a close friend is having a nightmare and they enter, they are at the mercy of their close friends dream, but are still influenced by said dream.

**DRAWBACKS: **Only once per night. The user must also know the person they are visiting via dream, have some form of a connection such as acquaintances or friendship. Both the user and targeted person must be asleep.


	43. Two Sides of Analysis

Quirk Idea by Reader 9.63

**QUIRK: **Two Sides of Analysis

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **Comes in two sides. First side the user looks at any non-living thing and a little box will appear with information on the object. Depending on the level of concentration used depends on the amount of information gathered. The second side on analysis is the same as the first, but on living creatures. If you look at a human being, you'd see the basics for minimal concentration; such as their name, age, height, etc.

**DRAWBACKS: **The more concentration used to see the analysis of the object, the more a headache will turn into a migraine. The more frequently the quirk is used within a short amount of time, the user's eyes and head are strained. While the user could switch from minimal to high amounts of concentration, after surpassing the limit any use of the quirk causes throbbing pain.


	44. Split Second Decision

Quirk Idea by sterling01

**QUIRK: **Split Second Decision

**TYPE: **Emitter/Mutation?

**DESCRIPTION: **When a cross roads appear, the user is able to slow down time around them for an absolute ten relative minutes. During this, the user is presented with options, like in a video game, that they may select.

**DRAWBACKS: **Like in a video game, the user is unable to move around, ask, or physically affect anything during this moment. All they can do is choose a path. There's a limit to the amount of times they can do it as well. The more times they use their quirk, the more their mind has a hard time catching up with their surroundings until things become blurred.


	45. Voodoo

**QUIRK: **Voodoo

**TYPE: **Emitter ?

**DESCRIPTION: **The user, once consuming their blood, can direct any damage or injury onto the other. For example, if the user were to consume a few droplets of blood from Person A, Person A is now bound, in a sense, to the user. So if the user decided to slit their own throat, that injury will occur on Person A.

**DRAWBACKS: **The user still feels pain. While under the effect of their own quirk they theoretically cannot die, they still feel pain. The amount of blood consumed also counts to the time limit to how long the user has Person A under their quirk. For example, one drop equals to one minute, a few more drops equals to one minute and a half. A small mouth full can lead to 5-10 minutes.


	46. Hyalokenesis

**QUIRK: **Hyalokenesis

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user can manipulate glass or anything made of glass. Such as objects, or even mend broken glass. The user can also control and manipulate glass shards in the form of a weapon.

**DRAWBACKS: **The user cannot create glass, but they can finely grind glass to make it more deadly. If an object is made of 20% glass, then it takes greater concentration to manipulate it than oppose to an object made of 80-100% glass.


	47. Split

Quirk Idea by Hunter Edge1

**QUIRK: **Split

**TYPE: **Transformation

**DESCRIPTION: **The user's quirk allows them to take half of someone's quirk; the user takes the strongest part of someone's quirk, leaving the weaker traits to the original. The user is able to do this to two different people, combing two stronger quirk traits together.

**DRAWBACKS: **The user can only combine two quirks together at a time. If they wish to split another quirk, they must first return another quirk to it's original owner. If the user were to keep a split quirk, there is a time limit of one hour.


	48. Against the Odds

Quirk Idea by one step behind

**QUIRK: **Against the Odds

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **Depending on the odds against the user, said user is able to activate their quirk and receive a physical increase in strength and speed depending on the situation and odds against them. For example, if the user is up against five villains, the user can activate their quirk and receive a boost depending enough to combat the odds against them in that particular situation. The quirk only works with physical odds or threats, and not non-life threatening ones like tests or stress.

**DRAWBACKS: **The user doesn't control how much of a boost they receive, for it's all decided by their quirk. There is a cool down time with each activation, so if the villain or opponent later turns out they're a lot stronger than what they originally perceived, the user will have to out wait the cool down time before activating their quirk once more.


	49. Flicker

**QUIRK: **Flicker

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to teleport to any location that they can see, appearing as though they're "flickering" from an outside perspective. If going fast enough, the user can leave behind an after image of themselves.

**DRAWBACKS: **For long distance, it's equivalent to doing long jumps, and uses the leg muscles quite a bit. Repetitively, it's quite draining and requires high stamina.


	50. Purge

**QUIRK: **Purge

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user can, via touch, purge any venom or poison, toxins, dirt, or anything bad from an open wound. While this is done, technically, by manipulating the persons or animals body, the user cannot manipulate it outside "purging"

**DRAWBACKS: **Depending on what is being purged, blood lose is taken into account. If a large amount is being purged, the victim will suffer from blood lose, which can easily result in death if not managed appropriately in a medical situation.


	51. Sound Proof

Quirk Idea by shamed assassin

**QUIRK: **Sound Proof

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **User is able to emit an invisible sound proof barrier around only themselves. No sound of any kind can slip in or out.

**DRAWBACKS: **They cannot hear any sounds outside of the barrier either. Depending on size, there is a time limit to how long the barrier can remain erect. For the size of the user, roughly half an hour. It's also not a physical barrier. So attacks can still get through.


	52. Bated Breath

Quirk Idea by shamed assassin

**QUIRK: **Bated Breath

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **By holding their breath, the user can freeze time for as long as their breath is held.

**DRAWBACKS: **For long periods of time, oxygen depletion, dizziness, breathlessness, tired lungs.


	53. Static Cling

Quirk Idea by shamed assassin

**QUIRK: **Static Cling

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user naturally generates static electricity from their body, which they use to cling to walls.

**DRAWBACKS: **While charged, the user tends to accidentally zap others. They cannot use the electricity above an attack and only for clinging onto walls.


	54. Flex Warp

Quirk Idea by RibaXD

**QUIRK: **Flex Warp

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **Depending on which muscle the user reflexes, the user can bend reality within a five meter radius. The user can also push or pull objects, or even bend them, by simply pulling off a specific flexing pose.

**DRAWBACKS: **It requires control and imagination. The user must be careful to not flex the wrong muscle or to not focus on specific things or to accidentally flex, for the affects range from random stomach ache, puking, cramps, bowl movement, etc; depending on the severity and usage of the quirk.


	55. Touch of Gold

**QUIRK: **Touch of Gold

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to convert anything non-living into pure gold via touch.

**DRAWBACKS: **Can't turn living things. Whatever has been turned has the weight of gold.


	56. Spring Load

Quirk Idea by shamed assassin

**QUIRK: **Spring Load

**TYPE: **Mutation

**DESCRIPTION: **The users bones are reconstructed and flexible, their muscles the same, allowing the users to recoil and spring long distances and heights.

**DRAWBACKS: **Fatigue. While their muscles are stronger than normal to compensate, there bones can easily be broken with force.


	57. Electric Fence

Quirk Idea by Jack Harper1

**QUIRK: **Electric Fence

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user can create a 5x5 fence of electricity. This fence works as both defensive and offensive; capable of blocking and attacking if electrocuting any who get too close.

**DRAWBACKS: **It's weak against water, as well as non conducting materials.


	58. Live Hive

Quirk Idea by shamed assassin

**QUIRK: **Live Hive

**TYPE: **Transformation

**DESCRIPTION: **User can transform various body parts into live insects. Blood cells into mosquitoes. Nerve endings into wasps. Platelets into spiders, etc. The user shares a mind with all the insects they've created and can thus control them.

**DRAWBACKS: **Once transformed, that limb or body part is temporarily gone. Transformation isn't pleasant. And if used recklessly or if the insects sustain high amounts of damage or are killed, it can take days or weeks for the lost body part to reform.


	59. Aspect of Terror

Quirk Idea by shamed assassin

**QUIRK: **Aspect of Terror

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **In a radius around the user, the user can cause others to experience various levels of fear or terror. This can range from unnerved, cautious, petrified, traumatized.

**DRAWBACKS: **The user cannot control the level of fear someone experiences. It varies depending on the person, the situation, and past experiences. Example if they have a phobia, or a bad past.


	60. Clairvoyance

**QUIRK: **Clairvoyance

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user can,whilst concentrating and picturing their destination in mind, can see a path in their minds eye of where precisely to go. If aware of their surroundings, this can also work to avoid enemies or certain areas of the safest path. If the user doesn't have a clear idea of their destination it can still work, there's just a chance it won't be 100% accurate.

**DRAWBACKS: **Extended use causes headaches and even migraines. The more used within a certain amount of time the harder concentrating becomes.


	61. Reality Walker

Quirk Idea by Cross

**QUIRK: **Reality Walker

**TYPE: **Emitter/Transformation

**DESCRIPTION: **The user can walk through "realities" unknown by others. Or other planes of the same dimension. By doing this they become completely invisible to everything, the world becoming bright and kaleidoscope in appearance, as the user "disappears". Whilst in the other "reality", the user can still interact with the physical world to some degree depending on the level of concentration used.

**DRAWBACKS: **Body becomes numb and lethargic the longer they stay or if they exceed the amount of times they use their quirk. If the user spends too long in their limbs will start disappearing before eventually disappearing forever; death.


	62. Skin Power

Quirk Idea by VeggetoBlue17

**QUIRK: **Skin Power

**TYPE: **Transformation

**DESCRIPTION: **The user's skin cells give a mysterious energy that can summoned to coat specific areas of the user's skin or body that acts as both a offensive and defensive shield. Clean and healthy skin makes the quirk stronger and to be used for longer periods of time.

**DRAWBACKS: **Requires a large amount of control and concentration to maintain, especially for whole limbs or body. Dirty or unhealthy skin makes the quirk weaker and decreases usage time and strength. The quirk cannot be used constantly within a short amount of time as it'll damage the user's skin cells.


	63. Convert

**QUIRK: **Convert

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user can transfer another injury from an individual or animal onto themselves; thus, healing them. For example, if someone received a broken bone, via touch the user can transfer that broken bone onto themselves, healing the individual.

**DRAWBACKS: **The user cannot take "half" of an injury, but rather parts. Example, if an individual has multiple slashes, the user can choose to take some or specific slashes. The user must be careful, however, for if they take too much or too big, they can easily die.


	64. Willpower

Quirk Idea by RibaXD

**QUIRK: **Willpower

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **Gives the user a huge increase in stamina, strength, durability, and healing. If the user's emotions are fearful or distraught or lack in confidence, the user's quirk will fail to activate or falter. The user's will is tied to the proper working of their quirk and thus, must "will" themselves to believe they're strong enough; powerful. Similar to a placebo effect.

**DRAWBACKS: **If the user experiences extreme negative emotions their quirk will not activate. While there are no other weaknesses, the user is exceptionally vulnerable to stress/emotional stress.


	65. Adrenaline Shift

Quirk Idea by RibaXD

**QUIRK: **Adrenaline Shift

**TYPE: **Mutation

**DESCRIPTION: **While outwardly normal, the user possesses a unique gland dedicated to large amounts of adrenaline. Once activated, it sends signals to the brain and increases awareness, reflexes, speed, stamina, pain reduction. Often appearing quirkless, there quirk requires natural means of activation; typically through physical means.

**DRAWBACKS: **Cannot be activated at will and only through natural means. While the adrenaline is huge, the user is vulnerable during two processes. Before the activation, for i takes time to ready the body, and after, when the users body becomes exhausted.


	66. Lightning Legs

Quirk Idea by kyuubigan

**QUIRK: **Lightning Legs

**TYPE: **Accumulation

**DESCRIPTION: **The user can generate and channel electrical current through their legs using the Earth's telluric current. This allows them to run at high speeds, as well as deliver deadly kicks and static shocks.

**DRAWBACKS: **Overuse of their quirk causes numbness and pins and needles. If the user's feet aren't touching the Earth, then there quirk is weaker and limited.


	67. Star Storm

Quirk Idea by kevin

**QUIRK: **Star Storm

**TYPE: **Accumulation

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to store their stamina and release it as a storm of compressed energy; exploding upon contact. The user can choose upon how much energy is released with each attack, making each blow weak or strong. These attacks range from firecracker in appearance, to bomb-like.

**DRAWBACKS: **Due to the quirk being a build up of stamina, depending of level of attack used. User can still be knocked back by the effect of their own quirk. Muscle damage and fatigue.


	68. Protagonist

Quirk Idea by kevin (Joke or not I posted it)

**QUIRK: **Protagonist

**TYPE: **Mutation?

**DESCRIPTION: **Whenever the user is in a grim situation, they rise up and manage to overcome the situation. Whether it's through illogical or exaggerated means. With the quirk "protagonist", there set path is already planned, and their quirk only activates during specific situations that help the user follow the pre-planned path.

**DRAWBACKS: **The user has no choice over what their path is or if they want to follow it. The user may come close to death, loose a loved one, become injured, or unexpectedly become a vagabond. They know not, and cannot turn their quirk off. Once there quirks "destined path" is complete, there quirk will cease.


	69. Misfortune

**QUIRK: **Misfortune

**TYPE: **Mutation?

**DESCRIPTION: **The user can see areas or objects that are plagued with misfortune. For example, if an object holds bad luck, the world is pitched a dull grey, with the object colored in a purple hue. This misfortune can range form bad luck, or natural disasters.

**DRAWBACKS: **The user has no control over the sudden shift in colour. If any form of misfortune occurs to them their quirk naturally activates. Generally, when misfortune occurs, it means that the effects of the disaster are bound to occur within a few hours.


	70. Narration

Quirk Idea by RibaXD

**QUIRK: **Narration

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to twist reality in the form of verbal narration. While nothing God-like, the user, for example, could say whilst looking at their target "Person A's gun is randomly switched to a banana" and it'll occur. Or "The sun is quickly hidden by clouds as it begins to hail". The user can affect non-living things.

**DRAWBACKS: **User must have eyes on the target. So they cannot influence things out of their sight. They also cannot influence living things, such as altering a humans mind or actions, but merely influence their surroundings. Can only be done through verbal narration.


	71. Dark Matter Manipulation

Quirk Idea by Cross

**QUIRK: **Dark Matter Manipulation

**TYPE: **Emitter?

**DESCRIPTION: **The user can control and manipulate darkness/shadows from their surroundings. As long as there are shadows nearby or in the room, the user can do multiple things, including plunging a room into darkness.

**DRAWBACKS: **While creating solid dark matter is possible, it requires concentration and to be inside an area of darkness/shadows. The users manipulated darkness is extremely vulnerable to any form of light. If there is light within the area, it weakens the quirk effect.


	72. Origami

**QUIRK: **Origami

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user can manipulate pieces of paper, creating origami in order for better manipulation and benefits. They can create origami knives, shuriken, swords, restraints, with the same density as the real deal due to the effect of their quirk.

**DRAWBACKS: **While they do hold the same density, they are still at a severe disadvantage against water and fire.


	73. Shatter

Quirk Idea by sterling01

**QUIRK: **Shatter

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **Via touch, the user can shatter anything into various sizes. It is possible to undo what the user has shattered, but it's incredibly grueling.

**DRAWBACKS: **Can kill living things. User cannot undo if done on a living being.


	74. Synergy

Quirk Idea by kevin

**QUIRK: **Synergy

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **Allows the user to combined or mold two separate objects into one better object. Such as a knife-chain, or thorn-rope.

**DRAWBACKS: **Requires two separate objects. Said objects cannot be molded into something refined. Like a rock and a stick cannot be molded into a hammer or axe. But rather just a literal rock molded to the side of a stick.


	75. Video Game Mimicry

Quirk Idea by sterling01

**QUIRK: **Video Game Mimicry

**TYPE: **Transformation

**DESCRIPTION: **The user can mimic and use abilities of characters from video games. Including passive abilities. One ability at a time, for as long as 12 hours.

**DRAWBACKS: **If the ability the user is mimicking has a weakness, they'll gain that weakness as well. If it has a requirement, like an item, that too, is needed. User must have played the character before mimicking their abilities.


	76. Flash

Quirk Idea by nivek

**QUIRK: **Flash

**TYPE: **Accumulation

**DESCRIPTION: **The user stores energy naturally as humans do, and can release it as a shock of blinding white light that causes a number of effects to those in the area of effect. From feeling sick, dizziness, hysterics, shock, etc. Anything can occur depending on the effect person as well. However, these effects also range depending on the amount of energy released by the user and how close the target was standing to said user.

**DRAWBACKS: **A shock wave of sorts is always present during the release of energy, which can seriously harm or even kill someone depending on how much energy was released. While the user isn't effected, too much release can render them immobilized and lethargic.


	77. Hollow

Quirk Idea by Hunter Edge1

**QUIRK: **Hollow

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **When activated, the user can become completely invisible, their body hollow allowing for any attacks to phase through them. If too much force is sent directly at the user, their body will become hollow and the users skin will shatter. However, their skin will repair within itself 40 seconds later.

**DRAWBACKS: **If the user stays in their invisible form for too long, then their body will start to fall into the ground slowly. Simultaneously putting strain on the body. This will occur roughly 2 minutes.


	78. Battle Cry

Quirk Idea by astaroth516

**QUIRK: **Battle Cry

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **When the user shouts a threat, all opponents within earshot suffer a decrease in strength, speed, stamina, reaction time, and quirk power.

**DRAWBACKS: **The decrease in power is always 20%. To be effective, the opponent must hear the threat clearly, as well as understand the language spoken. The max amount of time the opponent can be under the effects of the quirk is 5 minutes.


	79. Life Blood

Quirk Idea by kevin with a k

**QUIRK: **Life Blood

**TYPE: **Mutant?

**DESCRIPTION: **The user's blood is able to heal any bodily harm, from minor cuts, to internal injures. Healing effects depends on the amount of blood consumed or injected.

**DRAWBACKS: **The user cannot use their own blood to heal themselves, and must consume or inject others in order to heal themselves. However, they can use their own blood to heal others. The user suffers from a fluctuation of iron deficiency or high amounts of iron, due to blood generating slower than normal for the user, as well as their own wounds healing "naturally" at a slower rate. Due to this effect, other healing quirks may not have an effect on the user.


	80. Healing Beam

Quirk idea by kevin but kevin

**QUIRK: **Healing Beam

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **User is able to emit a beam of light which connects onto someone which begins healing all wounds.

**DRAWBACKS: **Can only be done one at a time. The user is vulnerable to attacks when healing. While healing is slow, the user cannot heal themselves.


	81. Toxic Fumes

**QUIRK: **Toxic Fumes

**TYPE: **Mutation

**DESCRIPTION: **The user has tiny sacks along the outside of their lungs, carrying toxic fumes inside which can be released inside their lungs and blown out through the mouth or nose. The users lungs and airways are lines with a unique outer layer, protecting them from their own fumes. These fumes, mystics and heavy, easily carried by winds and hard to disappear, are highly toxic. The fumes unique, the effects, when breathed in through the airways, cause dizziness, nausea, lethargic, breathlessness. And in worse cases when exposed longer or in direct contact, are vomiting, numbness, and unconsciousness. While extreme the effects, they last at max an hour and do not cause death.

**DRAWBACKS: **The user is limited in how much fumes are released due to the size of the sacks. For a comparison, the user can release about five large breaths of toxic fumes before being unable to. The fumes take about an hour to replenish the sacks.


	82. Anti-Quirk Resonance

Quirk Idea by lil kevin

**QUIRK: **Anti-Quirk Resonance

**TYPE: **Mutation/Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to emit a sound, much like a high pitch siren, that allows them to temporarily disable a persons quirk. Duration of quirk loss varies depending on how loud the sound was, and the distance from the user and the target. Loss could vary from five minutes to an entire day. Due to this, the user only needs their target to hear their voice once for it to take effect.

**DRAWBACKS: **Raw/sore throat. If used for long periods and/or repeatedly, the user can suffer from loss of voice.


	83. Metal Ditto Manipulation

Quirk Idea by AlphaKnightX

**QUIRK: **Metal Ditto Manipulation

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user can make a copy of anything metallic that they touch. being able to also alter the copy's shape as well as some properties; such as colour, and whether it's malleable, ductile, etc. The copy can then be controlled by psychokinesis.

**DRAWBACKS: **The more the copies being controlled at once, and the larger they are, the greater the strain on the users mind. Effects could range from headaches, migraines, to splitting sharp pain from the bead down the neck. The user is also limited to the amount of metal in the area, as well as the amount of metal they can touch. The user is unable to alter a copy's size, only able to be done at the beginning stage with the amount of metal at hand before creating the copy.


	84. Energy Conversion

Quirk Idea by Hunter Edge1

**QUIRK: **Energy Conversion

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user can use and mold the energy and stamina they naturally have and use it to create any non-living object. Such as a weapon, tools, junk, etc.

**DRAWBACKS: **Too much can lead to exhaustion, vulnerability, and unconsciousness.


	85. Disable

Quirk Idea by sterling01

**QUIRK: **Disable

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The use, via sight, is able to disable anything. Such as someones voice, hearing, electricity, tools, projectiles, etc.

**DRAWBACKS: **Relying entirely on sight, the users quirk only remains activated as long as they're looking directly at their target. The moment they blink or look away their quirk deactivates. Sore and dry eyes.


	86. Green Thumb

Quirk Idea by kevin

**QUIRK: **Green Thumb

**TYPE: **Mutant?

**DESCRIPTION: **User is incredibly and remarkably talented at gardening

**DRAWBACKS: **None.


	87. Minimize

Quirk Idea by kevin

**QUIRK: **Minimize

**TYPE: **Mutation

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to shrink themselves to approximately any height between 5-50 cm. Whilst shrunk, their stamina, strength, speed, etc remain the same.

**DRAWBACKS: **There's a time limit to how long the user can maintain that size, the longest being an hour, though that can be prolonged. Dizziness and nausea are common symptoms if the user repeats the process of shrinking and returning to normal size repeatedly.


	88. Blood Manipulation

Quirk Idea by kevin

**QUIRK: **Blood Manipulation

**TYPE: **Emitter/Mutation?

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to manipulate their own blood to act as a weapon. With this same tactic, the user is also able to harden their own blood to form a shield of incredible durability. In order for this to work, the user must physically harm themselves, just as cutting, or drawing blood via needle, in order to draw their own blood to use. When scattered, the user can still manipulate their own blood, with a distance of twenty meters, enabling them to create sneak attacks or traps.

**DRAWBACKS: **User needs to consume high amounts of iron; if low on iron their blood isn't as strong. Excessive use causes anemia, fatigue. While manipulating multiple strands of blood requires high amounts of concentration due to blood being liquid and in singular points. Bleeding out is a high risk.


	89. Elemental Barrier

Quirk Idea b n

**QUIRK: **Elemental Barrier

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to summon a reflective invisible barrier that shields against all elemental attacks of any kind; including quirks. Projectiles or objects can pass through the barrier if they're not purely one element. Fire, ice, water, earth, electricity, etc, are all easily blocked. However, something like an arrow on fire, the fire will extinguish when in contact with the barrier, but the arrow will sail through. The user can summon at max two separate barriers, while also being able to erect a barrier around an object or individual instead of themselves.

**DRAWBACKS: **Only pure elements are blocked. Objects or such that aren't will still sail through. Long duration's of keeping one barrier up caused fatigue and headaches, which can lead to migraines and stress on the body.

Author Note; To Ryder- can you explain more about the quirk? I'm still a little confused about how it's supposed to work.


	90. Marionette

**QUIRK: **Marionette

**TYPE: **Emitter/Mutation

**DESCRIPTION: **The user can produce a thin, string-like substance from their fingers, connecting said strings to any living or non-living things, controlling their movements like a puppet, with the user as the puppeteer. Due to the nature of it, the user can only control two things at once.

**DRAWBACKS: **If the user is controlling a person, they cannot use their quirk; and thus, depending on the victims quirk, can still cut themselves free. The string they produce, while strong and controlling once latched onto the target, can be broken by an outside force.


	91. Soul Steal

Quirk Idea by kevin

**QUIRK: **Soul Steal

**TYPE: **Emitter?

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to reap and consume a living soul for a certain amount of time. During this time period, the user gains all aspects of the soul they've consumed all the while the victim remains unresponsive. An example would be consuming a bear's soul would give the user a boost in strength and durability, while consuming a rabbits gives the user a boost in speed and agility. If the user consumed a human's soul, the user receives a weaker version of their quirk. User can stack consumed souls. Once the time limit is over, the soul naturally returns to the body.

**DRAWBACKS: **The time limit varies depending on the amount of souls the user has consumed as well as if they're animals or humans and the size of the soul. Character also plays into the time limit. For example, if the user consumed the soul of a strong person with incredible willpower and determination, there would be a constant battle over the user maintaining their consumed soul. Souls can break free; too many souls, especially human, can mentally effect the user, for they're conscious inside another persons mind. Too many would become an overload of voices and fighting. There's also a cool-down period after the last soul exits of about 45 minutes, before the user can maintain and manage another soul.


	92. Fat Manipulation

**QUIRK: **Fat Manipulation

**TYPE: **Transformation/Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to manipulate and control organic fat either in themselves or in others. This can work as condensing fat inside themselves, moving fat to specific areas of their own body or others, as well as making themselves bigger or smaller by burning the fat. Also, the user can add those same effects on someone else by moving large fat contents (such as thighs, stomach, etc) and moving it to the persons heart or vulnerable organs to cause long term damage.

**DRAWBACKS: **If the user wishes to gain more fat, they must do so the natural way. However, due to this they run a high risk of high cholesterol and diabetes, as well as obesity.


	93. Twister

Can sidharth.s, on his quirk idea, message me again explaining in more depth the quirk idea. Because I'm really confused at how exactly it works.

**QUIRK: **Twister

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user, when their arms are outstretched, can gather air. With this, when moving at certain speeds, can create large gusts of wind and direct it at targets. If the user were to spin fast in a circle, the user can also gather air and create a twister.

**DRAWBACKS: **The user doesn't manipulate air, but merely uses their body to create wind. It only works if the user is moving at an appropriate speed.


	94. Projector

Quirk Idea by RibaXD

**QUIRK: **Projector

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user has the ability to project solid or non-solid digital pixels around them. The user can then shape these pixels in various items forms such as swords, tools, general items or objects, mech-items, pixel-like body parts, etc. The quirk enables them to shoot pixels in a rapid fire similar to brick games. User needs a clear understanding and visualization of what they want. Transportation is also possible with pixels, allowing the user to move at various speeds by creating pixel wings, gliders, cars, etc.

**DRAWBACKS: **With so much versatility, a rapid understanding of electronics and video games and media, as well as having said electronic device (any that can produce the same pixel-like electricity as a static TV), is required to be on the user's body. The bigger the screen, the more the user can manipulate. During its use, the device isn't destroyed but temporarily disabled. Overuse of their quirk requires a cooldown period, requiring the user to "feed" on pixels to recharge quickly if necessary.


	95. Embers

**QUIRK: **Embers

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to control and manipulate embers and smoke, from any existing ember and/or fire; allowing the user to manipulate heavy black smoke, burning embers, and create fires. The controlling and manipulation is all done by smoke; allowing for the transportation and weapon-like use of the embers.

**DRAWBACKS: **Wind plays a heavy impact. If the wind goes against the user's target, it's extremely difficult to fight said wind, depending on how strong it is. The user, while able to manipulate embers and smoke, are not immune to it, and can thus easily suffer heavy consequences if burned or exposed to it.


	96. Napalm

**QUIRK: **Napalm

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to produce a flammable thick liquid from their saliva which they're then able to spit onto any desirable target. The spit, while harmless by itself, is highly flammable. Once exposed to high temperatures, electricity, or fire, it catches alight; becoming napalm. This napalm, when alight, is near impossible to distinguish, continuing to burn until the item is burnt out.

**DRAWBACKS: **The user, while able to produce this saliva, is not immune to its effects. If they produce this saliva before projectile, and catch alight, can easily catch on fire themselves. If swallowed, the user is still vulnerable to poisoning.


	97. Misdirection

**QUIRK: **Misdirection

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user, via touch, can cause another severe confusion in the mind in terms of directions; making something as simple as directing left or right to a confusing ordeal. Those effected by this quirk are easily lost and cannot find there way without the help of outside forces.

**DRAWBACKS: **Time limit of five hours.


	98. Another Chance

Quirk Idea by 1210kubal

**QUIRK: **Another Chance

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to go back in time once they die. While what happens is out of the user's control, when they die, their mind returns to a certain point in time, usually within the first few days before their death.

**DRAWBACKS: **Psychologically, if the user has suffered at the hands of multiple deaths, they will suffer from some form of trauma. Only known way the user can truly die is of natural causes; such as heart attack, old age, cancer, etc. However, drowning, crushed, external cause of injury will not cause permanent death.


	99. Shadow Steps

**QUIRK: **Shadow Steps

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **When the user is behind their target, said target in their direct line of sight, when the user lines their footsteps with theirs and are completely in sync, the user becomes completely invisible to the target who they're following.

**DRAWBACKS: **While completely invisible to their target, any sounds made, including their footfall, is still heard. So it's essential the user makes sure that they're not running or walking too heavy. They're also completely visible to anyone else. User must stand at least twenty meters apart from their target.


	100. Mist Memories

Quirk Idea by 1210kubal

**QUIRK: **Mist Memories

**TYPE: **Emitter?

**DESCRIPTION: **A mist-like substance is emitted from the user's pores, which when in contact with any living thing, can change and alter, see, reproduce, or remove, memories. With this, the user can alter that living things memories to fit their own goal and as such, can also manipulate their emotions, personalities, goals, dreams, and future. User can make someone forget how to use their quirk, what their name is, completely alter their life or even add themselves into their lives. However, the user can also remind someone of all the positives or happy memories. Can remind them of forgotten memories. Or even bring up nightmares or bad memories.

**DRAWBACKS: **Cannot alter or erase memories from long ago. Example, the user cannot alter a memory dated back twenty years ago. The user is also easily forgotten. If not interacted or spoken to for at least a week, they will be forgotten about by those around them. They become strangers easily. It takes greater concentration depending on the number of people under their influence, as well as how complicated they've used their quirk.


	101. Grotesque

To the guest that asked why I switched from "guns to bananas", are you referring to why I post hero worthy Quirks and then redundant quirks? If so, it's because in the BNHA world, not all quirks are useful. Some are downright trash and useless. Some people might want a quirk that's pretty useless for their story, it's also a nice little way to throw ideas out there for boring quirks, considering all we see are flashy ones.

**QUIRK: **Grotesque

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **When locking eye contact, the user is able to "peer" into their targets soul, in a sense, and see their worst fear. With that, the user is able to release a mist-like substance from their breath, creating the targets worst fear. The user can make as many copies as desired.

**DRAWBACKS: **Due to being made out of a mist-like substance, they're tangible and thus, while durable, can still be defeated. They cannot cause damage.


	102. Notice Me Not

Quirk Idea by Dr. Gale

**QUIRK: **Notice Me Not

**TYPE: **Emitter/Mutation?

**DESCRIPTION: **When activated, allows the user to prey on a selective filtering of people; allowing the user to become invisible. When activated, the user becomes almost unnoticeable by other people. However, the quirk doesn't work on people if they are viewing the user a video screen of any sorts. The effect can also be dampened or rendered ineffective if the user does anything to bring attention to themselves such as wearing something to make them stand out, interacting with others, or even talking.

**DRAWBACKS: **It doesn't work on everyone. This quirk cannot be turned off.


	103. Horsemen of the Apocalypse Death

Quirk Idea by Cross

**QUIRK: **Horsemen of the Apocalypse; Death

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user, via touch, can kill any living thing instantly.

**DRAWBACKS: **Each death, depending on the what it is, takes a certain amount of time off of the user's lifespan. Example; a human or large animals takes off 1 year. A small animal takes of an hour, tiny creatures a minute.


	104. Horsemen of the Apocalypse Conquest

Quirk Idea by Cross

**QUIRK: **Horsemen of the Apocalypse; Conquest

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user has a radius of land that only them and them along can stand on. A select few can enter their chosen land, but only if the user deems them worthy. The user can also turn this off and on, claiming areas or buildings as theirs.

**DRAWBACKS: **The radius can only go as far as fifty meters and as small as ten. While only those selected can walk on their chosen land, they are still vulnerable to outside or nature-base attacks.


	105. Horsemen of the Apocalypse War

**QUIRK: **Horsemen of the Apocalypse; War

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user emits something similar to a infra-sound induced panic; with a radius of fifty feet, this frequency emitted causes levels of agitation, aggression, annoyance, and violent tendencies that increase the closer someone stands to the user.

**DRAWBACKS: **These levels of aggression can still be targeted towards the user, so said user must be careful to not fall victim to targets under their influence.


	106. Horsemen of the Apocalypse Famine

Quirk Idea by Cross

**QUIRK: **Horsemen of the Apocalypse; Famine

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user, with a radius of twenty meters, causes any within their radius of effect to feel intense fatigue, starvation, weakness, dehydration, as well as other forms of weakness that may be unique to the victim. While these effects aren't life threatening and aren't legit medical causes, they can very well become real if the user doesn't break their effect; effectively holding them captive under fatigue.

**DRAWBACKS: **Once the hold is broken, the user feels extreme exhaustion, which reflects the amount of time a victim was held as well as how many.


	107. Clairaudience

**QUIRK: **Clairaudience

**TYPE: **Mutation

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to hear major events one year into the future every day. For example, once per day, the user can hear one year into the future on that time and day.

**DRAWBACKS: **Cannot be turned off. It's possible for the user to be overwhelmed by sudden sound if a major catastrophe occurs.


	108. Death's Pain

**QUIRK: **Death's Pain

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user, via touch of another, feels exactly how that person dies. The user feels the type of pain, how long it lasts from the moment it occurs to when they pass, as well as the exact location. Even after contact stops with the user and the person, the pain still remains until it ends.

**DRAWBACKS: **The user feels everything. Even after the first experience, they can still experience it again if they touch that person. Continuous major pain can cause later damage to the body and mind.


	109. Borrowed Time

quirk idea by shamed assassin

**QUIRK: **Borrowed Time

**TYPE: **Transformation?

**DESCRIPTION: **The user can make an exact replica of themselves by shortening their lifespan for however long the clone remains out. They can regain that life by merging with their clone once more. Their clone, can think, speak, move, as well as behave the exact same way. User can make multiple clones. These clones, can take the exact same amount of damage as a normal person, as well as heal at the same rate.

**DRAWBACKS: **While the clones take the same damage and heal at the same rate as a regular human, they can still die. If they die anyway, the user looses that time given to the clone, thus permanently shortening their life span.


	110. Huh?

Quirk Idea by sterling01

**QUIRK: **Huh?

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user can confuse their target of interest for five minutes, making them forget recent things. However, to activate, the user must say "Huh?"

**DRAWBACKS: **While in effect, the user also temporarily forgets something, though minor and not of relative importance.


	111. Bypass

Quirk Idea by shamed assassin

**QUIRK: **Bypass

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user can create on area on a surface that allows any desirable matter to pass or phase through it. Only works on surfaces of a certain thickness 50cm or less.

**DRAWBACKS:** There is a time limit that varies, depending on how many "pockets" the user has kept open to allow to phase through. These pockets, however, are invisible and appear normal.


	112. Controlled Sleep

**QUIRK: **Controlled Sleep

**TYPE: **Transformation?

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to control when and where, as well as how much, sleep they get. Being able to quite literally force themselves asleep. At the same time, the user is able to mentally set an internal alarm clock, allowing for them to wake up whenever they so desire.

**DRAWBACKS: **While the user has complete control over their sleep, they can still suffer from negative effects. Such as too little or too much sleep, and the negative impacts it can leave on the mind and body.


	113. Glow Stick

**QUIRK: **Glow Stick

**TYPE: **Mutation

**DESCRIPTION: **The user has a special substance in their joints and bones so that, when cracks (ex. cracking knuckles, back, neck, etc), the joint and effected area glows bright red for a certain amount of time.

**DRAWBACKS: **Because the substance is in their bones, if a bone is broken, it will glow.


	114. Split Pain

Quirk Idea by shamed assassin

**QUIRK: **Split Pain

**TYPE: **Emitter?

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to split an existing wound across two people via touch. For example, if an individual obtained a large gash, the user can decrease the size by half, and transfer the other half onto another individual. Thus, "healing" them by splitting it in half. However, the number of patience increases.

**DRAWBACKS: **While this can be considered healing, the user must be careful on the type of wound and location. For splitting an internal injury onto someone who is already frail could cause even more problems. The user must also know what exactly the injury is before splitting it.


	115. Over-Soul

Quirk Idea by shamed assassin

**QUIRK: **Over-soul

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to project their mind onto their target within their direct line of sight, directly taking over and possessing their targets body and quirk. User can transfer from one body onto another without returning to their own.

**DRAWBACKS: **While this is occurring their original body is extremely vulnerable, for their mind isn't in control and thus, is "unconscious". If the original body is damaged in anyway, they still feel the pain and can relinquish hold.


	116. Synchronize

Quirk Idea by shamed assassin

**QUIRK: **Synchronize

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to create one or multiple mental links with other living creatures, allowing them to sync movements with their own.

**DRAWBACKS: **Target must be within their line of sight at the beginning to "sync".


	117. Compensated Senses

Quirk idea by shamed assassin

**QUIRK: **Compensated Senses

**TYPE: **Transformation?

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to enhance one of their five senses by sacrificing another of their own. For example, if they wish to greatly enhance their hearing, they can chose to sacrifice either their sight, feeling, taste, or sense of smell.

**DRAWBACKS: **Must sacrifice their own sense.


	118. Temporary Invincibility

Quirk idea by LegendarySanz

**QUIRK: **Temporary Invincibility

**TYPE: **Mutation

**DESCRIPTION: **For a short period of time, the user is immune to all forms of damage and is unmovable by any means unless done by the user himself.

**DRAWBACKS: **The users quirk is unable to be used for ten minutes after usage, and any damage inflicted to the user will be felt, but no real injury will occur. If poison or venom of any kind is still present after deactivation of quirk, the effects of the substance will take effect.


	119. Motion Art

**QUIRK: **Motion Art

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **Whatever the user draws on their own body, with whatever ink or colour, (such as claws, extra eyes, wings, arms, etc), can come to life and become a physical appendage or extra body part physically attached to their own body. For example, the user could draw wings on their back with sharpie, and thus, bring it to life to form physically attached and working wings.

**DRAWBACKS: **If an injury were to occur to the drawing-turned-physical, the user will still feel that pain as if it were a legitimate appendage.


	120. Guilty Look

Quirk Idea by shamed assassin

**QUIRK: **Guilty Look

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **By locking eyes with someone, the user becomes aware of anything that the target feels guilty over.

**DRAWBACKS: **Doesn't work if the target feels no guilt over anything. Also must maintain complete eye contact. If eye contact is broken, so is the link.


	121. Reverse

Quirk Idea by Ravimar

**QUIRK: **Reverse

**TYPE: **Mutation

**DESCRIPTION: **Whatever the user says, expresses, writes or draws, is displayed the complete opposite of their true intent. For example, if the user genuinely feels happy and laughs, their body won't allow it and instead, displays sadness and frowns. If the user were to run, they'll walk. If they stop, they start, and so forth. If the user said "I hate you" it means the exact opposite.

**DRAWBACK: **Cannot be turned off. Makes life extremely difficult.


	122. Memory Doll

Quirk Idea by Hunter Edge1

**QUIRK: **Memory Doll

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **When the user maintains physical contact on the target for 20 seconds, they can use a telepathy like ability to search the targets memory. By doing this, they bring forth a specific memory of any kind, making it their only memory. Thus, in a way, can control the target using just the one memory.

**DRAWBACKS: **The quirk can be held on for as long as 4 years. Even if the user forgets about them, it'll still maintain.


	123. Flash Fire

Quirk Idea by Briar 4

**QUIRK: **Flash Fire

**TYPE: **Emitter/Transformation?

**DESCRIPTION: **The user can breathe in and out fire externally, allowing them to fire off a variety range of fire attacks from any part of their body. With the fire they've inhaled and exhaled, the user can then manipulate and shape the fire they've externally breathed in.

**DRAWBACKS: **Vulnerable to water or moisture. If the skin is wet, it becomes incredibly difficult to breathe in fire. Overusing their quirk can result in burn marks.


	124. Sonar-luminescent

**QUIRK: **Sonar-luminescent

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **When the user claps their hands together, or even clap different areas of their body for different levels, the user emits a flash of blue ultra-violet light, simultaneously creating a sound wave from the energy create via clapping.

**DRAWBACKS: **The user must clap either their own hands, or a part of their body (example thighs, chest) for the effect to happen. While it could be done if an object, like metal, is strapped onto the person, however it can't if said object is off of the body. Deafness is a high possibility from prolonged use.


	125. Animal Shape-shifting

**QUIRK: **Animal Shape-shifting

**TYPE: **Transformation

**DESCRIPTION: **The user can transform into any animal at a time. In order for this, the user must eat the animal raw.

**DRAWBACKS: **Due to needing to eat the animal raw, the user is still vulnerable to sickness. They must eat the raw meat in human form.


	126. Compass

**QUIRK: **Compass

**TYPE: **Mutation?

**DESCRIPTION: **The user's hands glow brightly in the correct direction of whatever they seek. For example, if the user wishes to find a lost sock, their hand doesn't glow at all if facing the wrong direction, for slowly glowing brighter the closer they get.

**DRAWBACKS: **If the user doesn't have a clear goal, or clear knowledge of what is it they're looking for, it becomes incredibly more difficult. Example, the user is looking for their missing sock, but they don't remember the colour or patterns on it, their quirk could take them to any missing sock.


	127. Restoration

Quirk idea by AkimiiTheWriter

**QUIRK: **Restoration

**TYPE: **Accumulation?

**DESCRIPTION: **By converting stored energy, the user is able to restore form back to its fixed state. Working on both objects and living, the user is also able to restore things like lost senses and quirks. However, if it's a physical injury, the user needs to be able to see the injury. Example; broken bone, the user must be able to see the broken bone.

**DRAWBACKS: **Quirk cannot be used on the user. Requires the user's energy, if their energy gets too low the user can become unconscious, needing to recharge. If the injury is internal, the user needs to be completely knowledgeable, otherwise it won't work.


	128. Disruption

Quirk Idea by LegendarySanz

**QUIRK: **Disruption

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to disrupt physics, objects in motion, activation-type quirks, and energy. This is done by having the target within their direct line of sight. In extension, the user could also disrupt certain bodily functions, but not without severe repercussions.

**DRAWBACKS: **The user must be knowledgeable of the properties of said objects, and how the laws of motion and physics affect that specific target. When disrupting quirks, the user suffers from stamina drainage.


	129. Human Bomb

Quirk Idea by Didi

**QUIRK: **Human Bomb

**TYPE: **Transformation

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to transform their body into that of a literal human bomb, exploding outwards with the same damage and ferocity as a legitimate bomb. The user can "explode" themselves into any type of bomb. Afterwards, the user slowly reforms back together.

**DRAWBACKS: **The user still feels pain regarding the explosion. Depending on the scale of the bomb, the user's time to reform varies from 10 minutes to an hour. The user must have an adapt knowledge of bombs and explosives.


	130. Friction-less

Quirk Idea by Imya

**QUIRK: **Friction-less

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **Via touch, the user is able to temporarily erase all friction from any objects or living things. Under the effects of this quirk, objects or people will slide, being unable to move properly or maintain stance, sliding off of any surface; also while ignoring air resistance. This also includes being able to grasp or become stuck to any objects. The user can end the quirk by rubbing both palms together.

**DRAWBACKS: **Quirk effects last at max two hours. But will automatically cease if the user and effected are thirty meters from one another. The user can become friction-less themselves, however they last the full duration due to being able to properly rub their palms together.


	131. Dream World

Quirk Idea by Bunkerbird25

**QUIRK: **Dream World

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **User can pull any number of people into a "dream world". The user has complete control over the effects and appearance of the dream world, and is able to cause lethargic, terror, injuries, disabling quirks, and even death to those in the dream world; allowing said effects to occur outside.

**DRAWBACKS: **Time limit gets smaller for each person. Can cause migraines to the user. Power limited by user's imagination, however, them themselves aren't effected. Despite being in a "dream world" and requires sleep, during quirk activation the user suffers from sleep deprivation and insomnia.


	132. Painful Memories

Quirk Idea by shamed assassin

**QUIRK: **Painful Memories

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to look deep in ones mind, jump-starting the persons brain activity in a way that causes the target to experience their worst ever experienced physical injury.

**DRAWBACKS: **Takes a while to start, depending on the injury. Example, if the target experienced a heart attack or a medical pain, the pain will take a while to take effect. If the user has prior knowledge of the injury, it speeds up the process.


	133. Thermostat

Quirk Idea by Searchsnake00103

**QUIRK: **Thermostat

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to alter and control their internal and external body temperature. While giving the user an incredible immunity to both cold and hot temperatures and climates, the user is also able to alter their body to the point of melting steel, or becoming ice themselves.

**DRAWBACKS: **There's a time limit of 30 minutes. Of the user becomes freezing, but are suddenly subjected to hotter temperatures, example fire, the user can suffer greatly.


	134. Gauss Rifle

Quirk Idea by shamed assassin

**QUIRK: **Gauss Rifle

**TYPE: **Mutant

**DESCRIPTION: **The user's arms have protruding electromagnetic conductors on both lateral sides. In the user's palms are holes and chamber to their arms and ending at their elbows. Along their arms and chest are specific muscles that, when tensed hard together, act at the trigger. For the bullets, they form along the entrance for the chamber by their body; being able to fire conductive material. User can fire multiple shots, or both arms at the same time.

**DRAWBACKS: **Needs the natural ammunition to work, if the user uses up all of their body's naturally made ammunition they are unable to fire and must wait one resting day for their body to produce more. Repetitive fire can strain and damage the arm and chest muscles, as well as cause severe bruising. Overuse, especially during summer, can cause overheating.


	135. Ego Boost

Quirk Idea by shamed assassin

**QUIRK: **Ego Boost

**TYPE: **Emitter?

**DESCRIPTION: **The greater the user's self-esteem is, the stronger they become.

**DRAWBACKS: **Cannot be forced. User must feel genuine emotions for it to work.


	136. Numb

Quirk Idea by shamed assassin

**QUIRK: **Numb

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **Via touch, the user is able to turn off a living beings pain receptors, allowing them to feel no pain.

**DRAWBACKS: **Once it's turned off, any injuries sustained, the pain will return full-force.


	137. Echo

Quirk Idea by shamed assassin

**QUIRK: **Echo

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to alter their vocal cords and mimic and sound or voice they've heard.

**DRAWBACKS: **User must have heard it clearly at least once.


	138. Camouflage

Quirk Idea by shamed assassin

**QUIRK: **Camouflage

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **User can change the colour of their skin to blend into their surroundings when in contact.

**DRAWBACKS: **Can only be maintained for as long as an hour. Maintaining it for long durations is very taxing.


	139. Suspension

Quirk Idea by shamed assassin

**QUIRK: **Suspension

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **User emits a pulse that lifts those in the effected area off of the ground, suspending them midair. This is done by strengthening their pulse and thus, the user is able to use their quirk multiple times.

**DRAWBACKS: **Effects only last 30 seconds. Doesn't stop other movements or other quirk effects.


	140. Spray Paint

Quirk Idea by BlackFalcon269

**QUIRK: **Spray Paint

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to shoot an aerosol spray paint from their finger tips. Colour changes depending on their mood, but can be controlled with training. Paint is non-toxic and washes off after an hour.

**DRAWBACKS: **Spray can run dry from overuse and requires time to refill. Due to it being aerosol based, the paint is flammable and thus, the user is vulnerable to fire.


	141. Warp Point

Quirk Idea by MrLogic

**QUIRK: **Warp Point

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **Via touch, the user is able to place "markings", on any solid surface. With these markings, the user is able to teleport to said markings from any distance. Markings cannot be destroyed unless the surface itself is destroyed.

**DRAWBACKS: **User cannot teleport any other way. Markings can only be created through touch via the user's hands. Teleportation, depending on distance and how often, wears the user's stamina.


	142. Echoes

Quirk Idea by TastyTerrorist

**QUIRK: **Echoes

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to create as many clones of themselves as they want, with the exact same speed and strength as the original copy.

**DRAWBACKS: **Any damage received by the user or the echo, is dealt evenly. If the user receives a broken bone, so do all of their clones, and vice versa.


	143. Measured Heart

Quirk Idea by Ryder

**QUIRK: **Measured Heart

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **Via touch, the user is able to turn themselves into a complete illusion of someone or something who influences the victim the most. Such as a partner, beloved pet, parents, crush, enemies, etc. Illusions last as long as 2 hours.

**DRAWBACKS: **The user is unaware of who or what the influence is. User's personality isn't changed, so whatever they say or do can become a disadvantage. The user cannot change from one disguise to another, they must first drop the previous one, touch another, and change once more. Extreme use can cause mental fatigue.


	144. Cat's Blood

Quirk Idea by sskgmtbooks

**QUIRK: **Cat's Blood

**TYPE: **Transformation

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to transform parts of their body into various species of feline. For example, the user can transform their legs into cheetah to run faster, or a panther to climb.

**DRAWBACKS: **In order to transform into other species of cat, the user not only must have a basic understanding of the feline breed, but also to have tasted that breeds blood at least once.


	145. Chaos Control

Quirk Idea by Oddeyes chaos

**QUIRK: **Chaos Control

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to control and manipulate positive and negative energies, enabling them to slow down time for a few seconds.

**DRAWBACKS: **How ever many seconds is used to slow down time will require the same amount to recharge before use.


	146. Neuronal Misfire

Quirk Idea by darksider82

**QUIRK: **Neuronal Misfire

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to discharge bio-electricity into the points of contact with other living things. Effectively paralyzing living things.

**DRAWBACKS: **Any hit to the head/brain can be fatal.


	147. Arsenal

Quirk Idea by Ramses ll

**QUIRK: **Arsenal

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **Via touch, the user is able to transform any weapon into another.

**DRAWBACKS: **The user must have invaluable amount of knowledge regarding the weapons. For example, if the user were to transform a steel sword into an aluminium and plastic firearm, the user must be knowledgeable in the materials, their conversion, mass, etc.


	148. Teleporting Throw

Quirk Idea by Ramses ll

**QUIRK: **Teleporting Throw

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to teleport themselves by throwing objects. Using any object as an aim, once thrown, wherever that object touches the user is able to instantly teleport to.

**DRAWBACKS: **Range is limited by throwing range.


	149. Materialization

Quirk Idea by BloodDraconius

**QUIRK: **Materialization

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to "send" any object they've come into contact with, into a pocket-like dimension within themselves. With unlimited space, the user is able to materialize and send back any object at will from thin air.

**DRAWBACKS: **Can only materialize objects from thin air after being "sealed". There is a size limit. The user cannot "seal" things bigger than the user.


	150. Clownfish

Quirk idea by HarryPotterAnimeNerd

**QUIRK: **Clowfish

**TYPE: **Mutation?

**DESCRIPTION: **Depending if the user is calm or stressed, their gender automatically changes. If they're calm, they are female. If they become stressed, even minutely, they become male.

**DRAWBACKS: **They cannot stop the change, the user has no control over this.


	151. Switcheroo

Quirk Idea by shamed assassin

**QUIRK: **Switcheroo

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user, via touch, is able to swap two people's quirks regardless of type.

**DRAWBACKS: **Effects are permanent. But can be swapped back. Cannot work on the user themselves.


	152. Hacker

**QUIRK: **Hacker

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION:**Via sight, the user is able to hack and control any piece of electronic or machinery. However, for example, if there's three computer screens, the user can only hack into one at a time via locking their eyes onto the target.

**DRAWBACKS: **The user must have invaluable knowledge of electronics, coding, etc, in order to properly utilize their quirk. Otherwise, things such as digital footprints, tracking, etc, can still be used against them. However, if the user gains the knowledge, they're able to wipe clean their digital footprint.


	153. Bloody Mind

**QUIRK: **Bloody Mind

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **When the user's blood comes into direct contact with their targets bare skin, their blood seeps in, completely controlling their targets movements. There is no limit to the amount of people infected.

**DRAWBACKS: **Once the blood has seeped in, there is no reversing. Only way to stop it is death.


	154. Nuclear Fire

Quirk Idea by LevelXWright

**QUIRK: **Nuclear Fire

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is capable of creating radioactive fire from any part of their body. The fire itself can range from 2,000 to 7,000 degrees Celsius. Greenish yellow in colour, it gives of alpha, beta, and gamma radiation.

**DRAWBACKS: **While the user has a neutral residence to the radiation, overuse can cause extreme radiation burns, and even normal burns to already damaged skin. The user also passively breathes out radiation, causing damage to others over time.


	155. Eternal Now

Quirk Idea by ExpoDecision999

**QUIRK: **Eternal Now

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user can active their quirk to see up to an hour into the future AND past for the area they're in. For every minute they wish to see into the past, they must see into the future as well, and vice versa. Can only be activated for a few minutes at a time, an hour a day in total. The future can always be changed.

**DRAWBACKS: **Going beyond the time limit causes severe migraines, with possible black outs.


	156. Chernobyl

Quirk Idea by Stormspartan21

**QUIRK: **Chernobyl

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user can emit radiation waves from their palms towards a specific target in eye sight. The user is also able to control how quick these waves are sent, as well as the level of radiation used. Effects of this in mild dosage will cause illness, while anymore can cause life-threatening illness. Each wave acts as a shock wave.

**DRAWBACKS: **The user is only immune to radiation caused by themselves and not outside radiation influence. Effects last for five minutes of radiation poisoning.


	157. IMPORTANT- CREDITS

**Hey guys, **

**so I've been getting a few messages about taking the Quirk idea and using it, but whether or not to credit it. Me personally I don't really care. But if the idea is done by someone else, then just for the sake of pleasing credit their user name. **


	158. Blitzkrieg

Quirk idea by Searchsnake00103

**QUIRK: **Blitzkrieg

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to dash at incredible speeds. Whilst the user is running, their body is covered with white electricity.

**DRAWBACKS: **Whilst running, they can only go in one solid direction. In order to change direction, the user must completely stop. The lightning has no real effect and is merely a side effect.


	159. Beat Drop

Quirk Idea by sterling01

**QUIRK: **Beat Drop

**TYPE: **Accumulation

**DESCRIPTION: **Whilst listening to music, energy automatically builds up within the user. With that energy, the user is able to release and utilize that as both offensive and defensive.

**DRAWBACKS: **The user isn't able to release the energy at will. They can only do so when a "beat drop" is heard in the music they're listening to. Only then can they release the built up energy and utilize it. To build up the energy, the user can listen to more relaxed music, only switching to faster music in order to release.


	160. RESET

Quirk Idea by Cross

**QUIRK: **RESET

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user can mentally create a "save point", to which at any point they can "reset" and go back in time to that "save point". Nobody remembers the future, except the user.

**DRAWBACKS: **The user can only do one "save point" per use. Meaning the user cannot create multiple at once. Said save point can only be at max a month apart, otherwise any longer and it'll be erased and the user will be required to create another "save point". They are not immune to death.


	161. Break Down

Quirk Idea by LevelXWright

**QUIRK: **Break Down

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **When the user's finger touches an object or living being, the user is capable of breaking down its elemental components, effectively destroying it depending how far back. For example; if the user broke down ice, it'd revert back to water, then slowly back to evaporating to air, before even the air itself used to create the ice breaks down.

**DRAWBACKS: **Only works by forcing something to revert back through each stage, breaking it down as far back as its mere atoms. The larger the object or being, the longer it takes, also depending on what said object is.


	162. Cheat Code

**QUIRK: **Cheat Code

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to verbally speak legitimate video game cheat code and thus, make that cheat a reality for the player. For example, "RIGHT, R2, UP, UP, R2, CIRCLE, SQUARE, R2, L1, RIGHT, DOWN, L1" is a GTA cheat for aggressive drivers. Because the user verbally spoke that, anyone who hears it and in the general area of effect will become aggressive drivers for a certain period of time.

**DRAWBACKS: **Depending on effect, it requires others to either hear the user, or be in the area of effect, which is 50 meters. Only lasts for half an hour to five hours, though cheats such as "give money" are permanent. Things unrealistic cannot be "cheat summoned" such as Bosses or fantasy weapons, etc. Must be within reality to an extent.


	163. Stone Skin

Quirk idea by darksider82

**QUIRK: **Stone Skin

**TYPE: **Mutant

**DESCRIPTION: **The user has stone-like skin. As hard as boulders and protrude yet smooth.

**DRAWBACKS: **The user lacks agility and speed due to the weight of their skin.


	164. Dark Restraints

Quirk Idea by AlphaKnightX

**QUIRK: **Dark Restraints

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user produces threads of dark energy from their forearms, and can capture others with them or utilize them as whips, restraints, spikes, etc.

**DRAWBACKS: **The threads strength relies on the amount of light they're exposed to. The more shadows and darkness the users threads and forearms are exposed to, the stronger they are. The user is limited to two threads per arm, though that can be extended via training. Pulling on the threads too harshly causes pain.


	165. Amplifier

Quirk idea by darksider82

**QUIRK: **Amplifier

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user, via touch, is able to amplify another's quirk exponentially.

**DRAWBACKS: **Amplifier only lasts for a maximum of ten minutes. Can cause life threatening results for other enhanced individuals.


	166. Dead Bone

Quirk Idea by kira444

**QUIRK: **Dead Bone

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user can manipulate the growth of their bones, as well as the sharpness and density of their bones to create weapons and armour.

**DRAWBACKS: **Uses up the body's calcium levels and must be replenished.


	167. Dragon's Blood

Quirk Idea by sleepypotato36

**QUIRK: **Dragon's Blood

**TYPE: **Mutant

**DESCRIPTION: **The user holds the physical characteristics of a dragon. Coloured scales, slit pupils, leather wings, claws, spikes, tail, snout. As well as an elemental breath.

**DRAWBACKS: **None.


	168. Conductor

Quirk Idea by darksider82

**QUIRK: **Conductor

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **Via touch, the user can conduct another's quirk for a short amount of time.

**DRAWBACKS: **Can cause life threatening injures if not careful depending on the others quirks.


	169. Biting Fire

Quirk Idea sleepypotato36

**QUIRK: **Biting Fire

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to breath fire depending on the amount of spice they consume, such as literal chili or capsicum. Hotter the content the stronger and longer the fire breath is.

**DRAWBACKS: **User isn't immune to the burn of chili.


	170. Explosive Rage

Quirk idea by sleepypotato26

**QUIRK: **Explosive Rage

**TYPE: **Transformation

**DESCRIPTION: **The user can cause explosions on their skin, the scale changing depending on the user's anger. These explosions, however, can only be lightened when in contact with something. Example: when they touch an object, when someone grabs/touches the user.

**DRAWBACKS: **The user cannot control when the explosions occur if their anger is high. However they can control it by limiting their anger levels and controlling their anger.


	171. Burrow

Quirk idea by sterling01

**QUIRK: **Borrow

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to "borrow" another's skill or energy and take it as their own. Can be like a lockpicking skill, stamina, knowledge, etc.

**DRAWBACKS: **It isn't permanent, lasting as long as ten minutes. Due to it being "borrow", the user can only do so if the target has their verbal permission.


	172. Density Manipulation

Quirk Idea by Jak Fortune

**QUIRK: **Density Manipulation

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **Via touch,the user can manipulate the density of anything, be it an object or living thing, by as much as a 100 times greater than it's normal density.

**DRAWBACKS: **The effected mass doesn't change. So it also weights the same.


	173. Sled Fast

What the heck is this? XD

This masterpiece of an idea is by Stormspartan21

**QUIRK: **Sled Fast

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user can summon the almighty "sled gang" sled by chanting the following mantra: "You know what they say, eat ass, smoke grass, and sled fast". Once summoned, the sled allows the user to sled up and down any surface. Even upside down. If it hits a victim, said victim spirals out of control and land somewhere unknown.

**DRAWBACKS: **If the user sleds down an escalator then they will be thrown off and tossed down the escalator without mercy.


	174. Close Combat

Quirk Idea by Wolf Lad

**QUIRK: **Close Combat

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to force and draw in their opponent towards themselves, for a forced and absolute close range combat. The user can also use this quirk in conjunction with their own natural speed to themselves towards their opponent. The target cannot escape the effect of this quirk.

**DRAWBACKS: **While the quirk is in effect, the user becomes unable to dodge any long range attacks from the opponent as they're getting pulled towards the user.


	175. Midas Touch

Quirk Idea by DragonshadowRyukage

**QUIRK: **Midas Touch

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to convert anything they touch with less mass that to gold. They can also control and manipulate the gold they've converted to a limited time.

**DRAWBACKS: **Overuse can cause nosebleed and migraines. Can't turn anything into gold, especially if it exceeds the mass of the user.


	176. Blade Storm

Quirk idea by Kampfschwein99

**QUIRK: **Blade Storm

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user can summon any blade within range (example, for a nearby shop or from their own personal stash). These summoned blades spin around the user, twirling to form a deadly tornado. The more blades that are summoned, the bigger the tornado.

**DRAWBACKS: **The user cannot control where the tornado goes. They can only control the amount of blades


	177. Familiar

Quirk idea by shamed assassin

**QUIRK: **Familiar

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user can create and form a soul bond with any animal. With this, when in place, the animal becomes loyal, becoming stronger, faster, resilient, while becoming in-tune to the user's own pain and emotions. The takes time to grow, so it works effectively and better on baby animals.

**DRAWBACKS: **Whatever pain the animal experiences the user feels as well, and vice versa. The bond takes time to complete, and is extremely difficult to place on an adult animal. Similar to actual bonding, but stronger and more pronounced with the user.


	178. Inflation

Quirk Idea by shamed assassin

**QUIRK: **Inflation

**TYPE: **Transformation

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to, at will, inflate parts or full body. Granting them protection from blunt force or even repel in some instances. While inflated their weight doesn't change nor their size but any noticeable degree. This increase in gas can allow for the user to float minutely, as well as sometimes propel themselves.

**DRAWBACKS: **If the user's skin is damaged or cut, gas will leak out thus deflating them.


	179. Lava Arms

Quirk Idea by jalen johnson

**QUIRK: **Lava Arms

**TYPE: **Transformation

**DESCRIPTION: **The user can generate, channel, and shoot out lava from their arms.

**DRAWBACKS: **Overuse of their quirk can cause severe burns, as well as damage nerves and muscles from prolonged use.


	180. Cut Off Clone

Quirk Idea by kevin

**QUIRK: **Cut Off Clone

**TYPE: **Transformation?

**DESCRIPTION: **The user can cut off a piece of their body, such as flesh, a limb, etc, and from that limb they're able to grow a clone of themselves. As a cycle, the clone can also do the same and multiply.

**DRAWBACKS: **With each clone said clone loses strength, stamina, agility, durability by a percentage, as well as intelligence. The more clones produced, the dumber and weaker they become. The user still feels pain when they cut off a piece of themselves, however do not feel pain dealt to their clone.


	181. Doll

Quirk Idea by geddiep91

**QUIRK:** Doll

**TYPE: **Transformation/Emitter?

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to control, manipulate, possess, and consume other dolls. By consuming, they are able to transform themselves into said doll/puppet. Outside of that, they are able to control and manipulate dolls as if living beings, whilst also able to "project" themselves into other dolls, giving the idea of possession of the doll that they control as if their own body.

**DRAWBACKS: **While their stomach acid is stronger than normal, what they consume depends on how long until they can transform into that doll. Easier to digest means they can transform into it sooner. However, their teeth might not be strong enough, so cutting or tearing of the doll would be required.


	182. Time Acceleration

Quirk Idea by sskgmtbooks

**QUIRK: **Time Acceleration

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to speed up or slow down time of either themselves or an object. For example, the user can slow down the movement of advancing enemies, or slow or speed up the decay process of foods.

**DRAWBACKS: **The longer the user uses their quirk, the colder their body becomes. Extended use can be fatal.


	183. Trophy Trace

Quirk Idea by Entomoid

**QUIRK: **Trophy Trace

**TYPE: **Emitter

**DESCRIPTION: **The user is able to create wax statues of any inanimate object. The pose and state of the object created may be changed to previous form; meaning the user can create a figure from the corpse of an animal of human. The trophy is coloured without consuming dyes or other pigments. Proficiency with this quirk increases the time taken to create these "trophies".

**DRAWBACKS: **In order to create any "trophies", the user must be touching the approaching amount of wax needed for the process whilst simultaneously touching the inspiration of their trophy.


End file.
